The Fastest Man meets the Fastest Boy
by DS Rider
Summary: First chapter inspired by tomorrow's date 20/06/2016 or 06/20/2016 What if when Wally disappeared he ended up arriving in the arrow verse with the flash's help can he make it back home and can Wally help stop the man in Yellow
1. Chapter 1

The fastest man meets the fastest boy

Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash (2014-) TV Show or Young Justice they belong to DC Comics.

I was running. Bursts of energy flew into my body from the device that would destroy the world and everyone I cared about. I look over towards my uncle, my mentor, my adoptive father clad in red running beside me and his grandson from the future and I say Oh man, Artemis is going to kill me! Not to mention Mom and Dad!" I hear my uncle call out to me but all I say is "Just tell them okay!" And with that I am scattered but not dead, I think? I can feel my body being pulled back together again. I can see clouds and lightening all around me. And then a large pulse sends me away from the lightening I feel myself flying across a room. But I also feel burning as if my uniform was burning off of me.

And then I land rolling until I come to a stop. I can vaguely see people crowding around me putting out the flames that still remain, "Who is he?" I hear one of them say as another leans down to look me over.

Author's note: I'm back! This is my first Flash Fanfiction that so I wanted to make it a crossover with Young Justice. It is set for episode 9 of the first season of the flash, and after endgame. This is obviously a Wally is transported to another universe after he disappears. We will be making jumps over to Earth-16 every now and then to check up on the team and Artemis. Until next time see you.


	2. The men in the Yellow suits

Chapter two

Author's note: right you have read it from Wally's perspective now let's see it from Those of the Arrowverse. Also I know that post endgame young Justice fan fics are usually like this but mine is different because shut up also Wally is getting a new suit should it be his new one from the comics or not or should it be similar to his kid-flash suit but no yellow except the lightening bolt.

Disclaimer: I do not own The flash (2014-) TV show or the Young Justice cartoon series

(Mercury Labs – general point of view)

There was a break in the night before. Two security guards killed. It was a speedster. Upon discovering that it was a speedster CSI Barry Allen looked at Detective Joe West with confusion at the fact that Joe didn't tell him that the man who murdered his mother has returned. "Why? Why didn't you tell me this?" Barry asked Joe who replied with, "Because he threatened to kill Iris."

But before Barry could say something else a bright light started to pulse from an enclosed room. As everyone in the room stared at the device making the pulsing aurora crackling tendrils of energy started to form striking the corners of the room in was contained in. "Is it supposed to do that?" Eddie Thawne, another detective asked the scientist working on the device. "No. It isn't I don't know why it's doing that!" The scientist Looked over at the device in concern.

Suddenly the device gave off of blinding flash of light. Flying from the light was a red haired man clad in a red and yellow suit. The costume clad man landed roughly rolling several times until coming to a stop, flames emanating from his suit. It only took a moment for the police to spring into action running over to unconscious, slightly burning costume clad man. Barry using his jacket to put out the flames. Barry then rolled the young man on to his back.

It was clear that man was around the age of 20-22 years old. Barry could see the man weekly open his eyes slightly before closing them again. Barry then looked down in shock to see the emblem on his chest, similar to his own in design but the lightening bolt was red on a white circle. "Who are you?"

Barry looked over to Joe with a look on his face who nodded as he understood what Barry's face was saying. Joe looked over to Eddie and said "Call an ambulance for this guy but have him taken to Star Labs." Eddie at him in confusion. Joe merely pointed at man's chest. Realisation struck Eddie's face and nodded his head.

(Star Labs – General point of view)

Barry had called ahead to let his friends/colleagues at Star Lab about their guest and to hide his suit, just in case. From there it was just a case of persuading Eddie that they would be fine and they didn't need his anti-flash task force to watch over the unconscious man in case he was a speedster, however if he was a speedster then they wouldn't do much good anyway.

"Well I can definitely say he is a speedster!" Cisco said. "What makes you say that?" Dr Caitlin Snow said as the rest of Team Flash looked over to him while he was examining the burnt yellow and red suit that currently unconscious man wore. "Well, for starters the suit is friction proof even though it's not the same material as yours." Cisco pointing to Barry as he said this. "And secondly the suit has got loads of tech built into it."

While conceding Cisco's point Dr Harrison Wells inputed "While we don't know for certain that he has super speed. You said that he materialised from a device in Mercury Labs while you were investigating a break-in there.

Several moments later after explaining about that the man who murdered Barry's mother Barry spoke up. "What I want to know if he is a speedster is who is he and does he have any connection to the man in yellow?" Once more Dr Wells spoke up "I think the first thing is to work out what he tried to steal in the first place." "Doctor, what do you know about this Mercury Labs?" Joe asked Wells who leant back in his wheelchair. "Mercury was one of Star Labs major competitors until our little set-back and then it catapulted to the forefront lead by Doctor Christina McGee, a brilliant but egocentric scientist." Pulling up an article about Mercury Labs while he was speaking on all the screens.

"It says here that Dr McGee has secured half a billion dollars in private funding to develop and I quote prototypes for the technology for the future." Cisco read off the screen. "Well I'll be. Tina is messing with tachyons." Wells realised but seeing Joe's look of confusion he quickly explained "Super luminal particles."

"Of course." Joe said with false understanding "So what could someone do with these?" Joe gestured with his hands not knowing the final word to his question "Tachyons." Wells finished for him. "Well become invincible if you could devise a stable matrix to harness their power, you could travel faster then light. In fact I think that's how our mysterious guest arrived in the first place."

"You know you could always ask me but I don't know how I got here either." Seeing the shock on everyone's face as they turned to face the red haired stranger, he said. "Sorry, my name is Wally West, and can I please get a shirt?" Wally said looking down at his scarred but muscular torso.

"Uh, sure." Cisco said as he went to pass Wally a shirt who nodded his head in thanks. "Right since I gave you my name I suppose it's only polite to tell me yours." Wally said. Barry nodded and started to gesture at his colleagues while saying their names. "Right the man in the wheel chair is Dr Harrison Wells, this is Doctor Caitlin Snow, that's Cisco Ramon, he is Detective Joe West and my name is Barry Allen." Wally's eyes widened in surprise but he said nothing. "So I assume you know I'm a speedster." Upon seeing the looks on their faces he explained. "Well I heard you talking and my suit is just there on that table." Wally said looking at his burnt suit with sorrow on his face.

"Can I ask where I am?" Wally asked them. To which Dr Wells answered "You are in Central City at Star Labs or rather what's left of it after the Particle accelerator exploded." Wally's eyes widened yet again. "What's the date? Tell me what the date is!" Wally demanded as he rapidly looked at the other occupants of the room from one person to the next. "December 22nd 2014." Caitlin answered him. "Do you know what the Justice League is? Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern? Do any of you recognise these names?"

Seeing the complete lack understanding of anything he said on the others faces Wally began to feel tears filling in his eyes. He looked around the rest of the room before bolting out of the room. With only the crackle of lightening remaining. Barry soon took off after him, barely managing to keep up with him. The two speedsters route twisted and turned with orange and yellow lightening respectively trailing behind them until Wally came to a stop at a cliff. Wally collapsed to his knees and started to cry.

"Hey, are you okay?" Barry said coming to sit down beside him. "How long have you been the Flash?" Wally asked Barry looking at him with tear stained eyes, while Barry was surprised he answered "About two-three months, since I woke up from a coma after being struck by lightening, but we can talk more back at Star Labs, you look like you could do with a coffee.

Once the two speedsters had returned to Star Labs, Wally explained where was from and his theory. "Okay, lets get things clear. You are from another universe, you have had your speed for a decade after copying your universe's Barry's notes of how he became your earth's second Flash and is your uncle when you got your powers you became Kid-Flash which by the way isn't a bad name but it isn't a good name either." Cisco said to which Wally confirmed "Yeah, I blame the media for the name."

"And your version of Barry was a member of a league of super heroes which had a secret base in outer space.?" Caitlin asked. Wally once again nodded. "And you were apart of a team formed of this league's protégés who didn't want be treated like kids before you and your girlfriend who was the Arrow's Second Protégé retired." Joe asked. "Yes but on my earth he is called Green Arrow. Now that's enough about me, you said something about you getting your powers after a particle accelerator blew up?" Wally asked them.

"Almost a year ago the Particle accelerator was online for 45 minutes but then the accelerator became unstable, when it went critical it released all sorts of substances into the atmosphere mainly dark matter which seceded a storm cloud which granted not only Barry powers but an untold amount of people in natural abilities for example the ability to control the weather, induce rage when in direct eye contact etc." Wells explained looking at Wally deeply like he was trying to read Wally's mind. "When I woke up you were discussing about someone trying to steal a device that emitted tachyonic Particles?" Wally asked his hand rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he leant against a table.

"Yes, a speedster like yourself and Mr Allen!" Wells confirmed. "Did he wear a suit like mine and were his red?" Wally asked. Barry looked down in thought, thinking back to the night his mother died, when he caught a glimpse of the man in yellow. "Yes, he does." Barry said looking at Wally as realisation sprung up on Wally's face. "Professor Zoom or as he more commonly known as the Reverse-Flash." Wally explained.

"Professor Zoom? Actually that's not a bad name!" Cisco said thoughtfully. "Who is this guy?" Barry asked Wally. "He's a speedster from the future I'm not sure which century he is from in this universe." Okay, so what does this professor Zoom want?" Caitlin asked moving slightly towards Wally who simply looked down briefly chuckled mirthlessly "To make the Flash's life a living hell!"

"Well then let's get cracking and put a stop this speed psycho!" Cisco said and Barry agreed. "This Professor Zoom is try and going to get the tachyons again so we need to get what Mercury and and use it as a lure." Barry said determined to bring the man who killed his mother to justice. "You're exactly right. Cisco, Caitlin let's start working on a trap." Wells said as he started to wheel himself out of the room Caitlin and Cisco following.

"So how fast are you?" Barry asked Wally who smirked. "Do you have a treadmill?" Wally asked in return.

(Star Labs- 2 days later)

It had taken some time but the trap for Professor Zoom was sets its Detective Thawne's Anti-Flash task force standing ready. "As much as I don't want to demoralise you guys, you are screwed unless you don't let me help!" Wally said irritated pulling at the handcuffs. "It's just a precaution, so that we know that you aren't aiding and abetting. So shut up." Eddie told him as he went to look down at the monitor showing the trap for the reverse flash.

"Are you sure this trap will work?" Eddie asked Cisco. "I've sent three charges into open satellite so if anyone was looking for tachyons they will know we got them." Cisco said also looking at the monitors. After another brief but tense moment the trap was sprung, The yellow and black clad speedster was bashing his fists on the force field. Wells smirked as he leant closer to the screen "Let's see what we caught." Wally moved closer to the main desk as the group were moving to the door. "Let me help, if he gets out then he will not only take what he's here for but all of us in this building will die! Please!" Wally said raising the his arms. "Release him. But if you try anything I'll put you down like a dog." Eddie said looking at Wally.

After Wally was released from the handcuffs And had suited up the group consisting of a speedster, several swat members, two detectives and wheel chair bound scientist entered the elevator and descended into a bunker below the building where the other yellow suited speedster was waiting, trapped in the force field his red eyes shining in the darkness. Doctor Wells exited the lift first calling the cortex on the comms "Cisco, Lights!" Suddenly the lights in the containment field turned on allowing the group to see the Prisoner more clearly. His body vibrating to prevent the officers from seeing his features more clearly.

The red eyed prisoner stepped closer to the wall of the containment field And turned in Wally's direction. "A speedster from another universe, stranded in an unknown place, no conceivable way to return home. I know the feeling, Kid-Flash!" But before Wally could say anything the yellow and black clack speedster then turned to Dr Wells. "Doctor Wells. We meet at last."

Wells wheeled his wheel chair closer to the containment field What do you want with the Tachyonic Particles?" Wells asked the Prisoner who replied. "My goals are beyond your understanding." The speedster sneered. "Oh I don't know, I'm a pretty smart guy. I knew you were exceptionally fast, so that any kind of trap would have to be invisible. And that your cells could regenerate at extraordinary rates so you could withstand the damage this is doing to your body. The reason I know all of this, is that your powers are almost exactly like those of the Flash!" Wells finished.

Oh I am not like the Flash at all. Some would say I'm the reverse!" Professor Zoom smirked before rushing out of the containment field pulling Wells in with him. Zoom then started to punch, pummel and throwing Wells across the unit. Detective West then took some piping and and smashed it against the Containment fields' generator the barrier disappearing. As the barrier dropped the Reverse Flash took the tachyon device in a burst of red lightening before returning behind the officers "Let's see what your made of in this universe, Zoom!" Wally said lowering his goggles onto his face running at The other yellow clad speedster in a burst of orange lightening of his own the two racing all over the walls, floor and ceiling of the bunker.

They came to a stop near the elevator doors with Professor Zoom standing above Wally "You don't deserve that Symbol!" Wally said defiantly spitting blood at Zoom who dodged "Neither do you!" Zoom said as ripped the emblem from Wally suit. The act changing the suits colours from it's usual yellow and red to white to black and back to it's original colours.

Suddenly Yellow lightening ripped into the bunker and back out as The Reverse Flash was dragged away and out of the Bunker. Wally soon followed leaving the officers except Joe confused at what had just transpired. The brawl of the three speedsters sent them flying into the air and out of a glass roof when the three landed it was revealed that more of Wally's uniform had been torn away his right arm bare. Wally's head was slammed against a wall by The reverse flash, then he threw Barry into a windscreen of a car. Then the red eyed speedster turned to Caitlin and Cisco who were watching from a distance but Barry stopped him but before long Barry was held in a choke hold by his reverse. Zoom then unmasked Barry but before he could do anything he was blasted back by a wave of fire releasing Barry from his grasp. But he soon stood up. "Our race is not yet done, See you soon Flash." Zoom said before he raced away.

The man who launched the fire ball at the reverse flash then told Caitlin to not look for him again, before flying away which Wally saw and muttering "Firestorm!" Before falling back into unconsciousness. Barry, Caitlin and Cisco then turned to Wally and rushed over to him.

It was morning when Wally woke up Caitlin leaning over him. "Personally, I'd prefer that my Girlfriend was leaning over me when I woke up." Wally said as he tried to sit up, but his head was ringing. "Oh my head." Wally said lying back down and holding his hand up to his bandaged head. "How's Barry doing?" Wally asked Caitlin who's smile dropped "He's good all things considered." Caitlin said looking away from Wally.

You knew him, the guy on fire, you knew him didn't you?" Wally asked while sitting up ignoring the pain in his head. "His name was Ronnie Raymond, he was my fiancé. Caitlin said tears stating to form in her eyes. "Wait did you say Ronnie Raymond?" Wally asked Caitlin who looked at him puzzled but before She could answer Detective West entered the room. "Hey Detective, what can I do for you?" Wally asked pulling the sheets away from him. "I was wondering how you are doing?" Joe asked Wally who closed his eyes for a moment and leant forward. "Well my head feels like it got boxed in by Bane so not really good but thanks for asking. Bane was a criminal who used a venom in order to gain super human strength." Wally said seeing the confusion of who Bane was.

"Anyway I was wondering if you, Dr Wells, Caitlin and Cisco would be interested in attending a little Christmas get together with me, Barry, Iris and Eddie." Joe asked Wally who said "uh, yeah sure. I mean I will need to get some proper clothes and stuff."

"I think some of Barry's stuff will fit you." Joe offered. "Uh thanks but I will need to get some stuff of…" Wally trailed off as he saw the remains of his suit. With some difficulty he made it over to the table wearing the remains of his suit were. "Uh yeah, Cisco was going to try to recreate the suit or just give you a completely new suit."Caitlin said seeing where Wally was looking. "It's fine, uh when is the get together happening?" Wally asked Joe, trying not to look at the remains of his suit.

"Tonight, at seven." Joe told Wally as he turned and left the room. As soon as Joe left Wally walked over to the remainder of his suit. "I'm coming back. Babe, I promise you that I will come back and never leave you again." Wally swore.

Author's Note: okay that's this chapter done next time we will be on earth-16 with Artemis discovering well let's be honest what every other post endgame Wally is trapped in another universe story does regarding Artemis. Please share and review. Comment on what you think Wally's new suit should look like. See you then. This is DSrider signing off.

Chapter completed 16:47 GMT 28/06/16


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

AN: okay on to Earth-16. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or Young Justice they belong to DC Comics

(Palto Alto – general point of view)

It had been 2 months since Wally had "ceased". Night wing still believed that Wally was alive but Artemis thought that he was just holding on to false hope. Artemis sincerely wanted to believe Dick but right now she had her own problems such as the new addition to her life that would be popping out of her in a few months.

Artemis kept in contact with some of the team with Bart appearing every now and again, the other girls of the team, such as M'gann, Zatannah and Barbera also came by now and again. The last time they did several days ago they brought two members with them. Starfire, an orange skinned alien and Raven a grey skinned half Demon witch which was a thing. But Artemis has one thing on her mind right now, or rather in her womb.

(Bludhaven- General point of view)

Over the past 2 months Nightwing had continuously combed through the Data from when Wally had disappeared. There was nothing to suggest that he had died apart from his disappearance, there was no ashes, dust or anything like that. The others said that way the energy released by the Reach MDF struck Wally there wouldn't be any remains left.

However in Nightwing's and several other scientists minds who are on the league there are at least three other distinct possibilities of what could have happened to Wally, however they all included one thing that he was transported somewhere such as: time travel, dimension travel or Wally is on another plane of existence that we we can not see but he can see us but Wally cannot interact with this plane of existence.

Nightwing didn't have to turn around to see the uninvited guest to his 'Roost'. "What do you want, Bruce?" Dick said as he turned his chair around to see his adopted father/mentor. Bruce stood silent and still, like a tall tower of darkness even in the dim lighting. "I came to see if you had moved on from his ridiculous obsession alive." Bruce said moving closer to his son. "It isn't ridiculous, there is as much evidence to suggest that Wally was transported somewhere as much as there is only one thing to suggest that Wally died and that is his simply disappearing!" Dick said standing up from the chair coming face to face with the man who taught him everything.

"Even if Wally was transported somewhere else, why? Why do you insist on find a way to bringing him back?" Bruce asked pulling his cowl down revealing his face. "Because I owe him, Bruce. He was right I became to obsessed with the mission and not the people I care about. And I lost one of the only friends I had who didn't see me as some spoiled rich kid!" Dick said. "I owe him and Artemis this, so don't try and stop me!" Dick said ready to fight if necessary but instead Bruce pulled a flash drive from his utility belt. "Here, this is additional Data taken from Blue Beetle's Scarab from the day that Wally disappeared. This was the only but of Data you didn't have on the matter." Bruce said as he handed him the flash drive.

"Thanks, but why are you giving this to me?" Dick asked Bruce who simply put his cowl up. "Like you said. You became too obsessed about the mission at hand and not about the people we care about, you became the one thing that didn't want you to become. I didn't want you to become like me." Bruce said but before he left he turned his head slightly towards his former Protégé and said "I am Proud of you, Dick. I truly am!"

And with that Bruce left. "Thanks, Dad!" Nightwing said as he sat back down at his computer and inserted the new flash drive that Bruce had given him and started to review the data. "I am bringing you home Wally. And that's a promise.

Author's note: okay short in comparison to the other chapters I know but that what is going to happen. Okay next chapter back in the flarowverse we are skipping to the two concluding parts of the Firestorm Arc. Until then this is DSrider signing off.

Chapter completion date: 30/06/2016.

Time: 08.44 GMT


End file.
